Tunnels One-shots
by ShineLikeStars7
Summary: Just some short Tunnels One-shots for you guys! All characters will be involved. Some will be fluffy, warning. Some may also contain spoilers from Spiral, and maybe some references from the other books. So, just enjoy! Characters and genres will change as each new one-shot is posted. Second Summary: Elliot finds out Drake is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I realized, we need on-going one-shots for this archive. So, I am taking upon myself to write some. This isn't going to just be Williot one-shots, but other character one-shot's too. So, just review when you're done reading this, and well, enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Angela**

**P.S. I've read all five books in the series :)**

Stephanie sat at the table, poking at her salad. Now, she seemed depressed. She hated being stuck here, with none of her friends, and not even knowing if some of her friends were even alive. She was always worried about Will, Drake, Sweeny, and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was also worried about Elliot, even though she could tell she had a "thing" for Will. She especially missed Will, as so she thought. She had been feeling lately, that even though she was worried about everyone, she felt like her supposed "romantic" feelings she had for Will, they were becoming less and less as time went by, each day, with no Will, no Drake, no Elliot, and no Sweeny. She knew they were trying to stop the Phase from happening, but she was afraid they'd be killed.  
Then she realized something, their current situation. Will and Elliot were the only two teenagers down there, and god only knows what they could be doing. She clenched her fist, then relaxed. No matter what Will and Elliott could be doing, she just had to let love happen. Even if it was Will and Elliot, and not her Will, but, she _did _want Will to be happy, that is, if they're alive. She dropped her fork, and worries were sent into her brain. She wondered if they _were_ even alive. Then, she had another thought, what if only _Will _and _Elliot_ were alive, together, in some unknown place. She brushed that out of her head, cause that couldn't of happened, right? She only hoped.  
She took her plate of salad, and threw it away. She trudged over to Chester, who was sitting in the corner, staring off into nowhere. She understood why he looked so depressed, and _was_ depressed, because he _did _witness his own two parents being killed, right after he just connected with them. She honestly felt bad for him, _of course_, but, she, somehow, would cheer him up. "Hey" She said, trying to sound happy, even though, she didn't really have a reason to happy.  
"Hey" He replied, with no emotion whatsoever in his voice.  
Stephanie decided it was about time they did something, not just sit here, waiting for something to happen, waiting for everyone to come back, saying "We did it! We defeated the Styx!" She knew they were doing all that they could to try and stop them, but, she didn't want to sit here moping. "Hey" She started to say. "I say we do something" Stephanie purposed, hoping she would _somehow _perk his mood. But _that _would take a miracle.

He looked at her. "What?" He questioned.

That, she didn't exactly know. "I don't know" Then it hit her. Something she's been dying to do. She gave Chester and devilish grin. Her cocked an eyebrow in reply.  
She got up, excitedly. "C'mon, follow me" She said, reaching her hand down to help him up. He didn't move. That disappointed her. She put her hand on her hip, about to get frustrated at Chester, but, she decided that would just make things worse. "Chester, c'mon. It'll be fun. I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but, it's about time we do something. C'mon."  
She waited for a reply, still having her hand extended out. She curved the left corner of her lips, anxiously waiting for Chester to reply. He curved a small smile, taking Stephanie's hand. She helped him up, and gave him a smile.  
"Alright, what are we going to do?" Chester asked, with more emotion than he's had in a while. That made Stephanie smile.  
She took Chester's hand, and led him to a hallway. It was full of multiple doorways, and it was just a plain, long hallway. She realized she still had Chester's hand. She looked down at their hands, fully grasped in each other's. She looked at Chester, and smiled at him. "Alright, what are we…" Chester started to ask, but it was being cut off by Stephanie.  
"Ready!?" She asked quickly  
"Ready for wha…?" Chester asked, but again, it being cut off by Stephanie.  
"This!" She yelled quickly, then started running down the hall. She dragged Chester with her, and they ran up and down the empty hallways.  
"Stephanie!" Chester yelled. "What the heck are we doing!?"  
"I don't know!" She answered/yelled, while laughing. Chester laughed too.  
She closed her eyes, and ran with Chester gleefully. They laughed as they ran, and spun around, holding each other's hands. They both spun around, and they both felt genuinely happy. Something they haven't felt in so long, it just felt so good.  
They kept spinning, and laughing so hard, they could've passed out. They spun and laughed until they could spin no longer. They fell down, having one of their hands, fully grasped in each other's. They kept laughing, then Chester turned to Stephanie. "Thanks, Stephanie" Chester said suddenly.  
Stephanie gave Chester a questioning look, smiling. "For What?" She asked him.  
"For doing this" Chester replied simply. "I haven't had this much fun since, well, in a long time."  
"No problem" Stephanie said to him. "I think it was fun"  
"Me too" Chester said. Right then, Stephanie realized something, maybe, she was falling for Chester, and she was glad Chester was right there next to her, being happy.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? That's just a one-shot, one of many that I'm going to write. So, I decided to do one about Stephanie and Chester, cause they're characters too. Sorry if Stephanie and Chester are OOC, but, it **_**could **_**happen, right? So, yeah, review, 'cause everyone likes reviews! Yeah, so I improved on writing in 3****rd**** person POV, which is good. :) So, yeah, thanks for reading this ;) And if you're reading this in 2013, happy new year! **

**Peace 3**

**~Angela~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fans of the tunnels series! I am back with another one-shot, this time, a Williot fic, that has to do with Drake. So, just enjoy, and review! :-) For the two main characters, it says Elliot and Will, but, if you could add another character, it would be Drake :) This is set after spiral, but, it would be near the beginning of the next book. :) **

Elliot sat at the edge of the temple, on one of the steps. She was deep in thought, wondering if she would ever see Drake again. She jerked her head up when she saw Will come over to her. She smiled. "Hey, I just gathered some mangoes, and caught some fish for later" He told her, sitting down beside her. She just nodded, and smiled, looking rather fake. "What's wrong?" He asked her, noticing her response.

"Oh, nothing." She answered. Of course, she was lying, but, she didn't want Will to see her, so weak.

"Are you sure?" Will asked her, trying to show her a caring face, but, not doing so well at it.

"I'm worried about Drake" She blurted out, making her heart suddenly beat faster.

Will then knew she was _really _worried about Drake. He knew Drake had always been there for her, no matter what. "I am too. He's such a leader to us"

Elliot raised an eyebrow, smirking to one side. "And I'm not a good leader? What about those times in the Deeps when Drake wasn't there?"

"Well, yeah, but, this is different." Will replied, trying to come up with something that could support the last thing he said.

"I suppose," was all Elliot said.

Will examined her, she didn't look too happy, and he could tell she was thinking more than, "I'm worried about Drake" Will thought about how Drake _always _knew what to do, and how easily he could "turn lemons to lemonade", or however the saying went.

"Elliot, what's truly wrong?" Will asked.

She looked at him, utter sadness in her eyes. She truly did feel sad. She was used to having Drake around, even though in the Deeps she thought Drake was dead, when he wasn't, she wasn't as sad as she was now. She had thought that she'd been relying on people more than she was many months ago. She thought about the first time she met Drake.

*Flashback*

_Elliot sat by a river in the deeps, unsure of how to survive in this place. She splashed her face with water, feeling the wetness cleanse her dirt-filled face. Suddenly she heard something. Footsteps. She got up, gathering her stuff. She picked up her Styx rifle, having it securely in hand. She approached the source of the footsteps, and as each step she took, they kept getting louder. She slid along a rock, making sure to quietly approach it. She peeked around the corner, and saw a man. She gripped her rifle, aiming at the man. He turned around, and he saw her. She also saw him, and noticed he looked like a normal guy, not Styx or one of the limiters. Elliot lowered her gun. The man walked over to her, inspecting her. Elliot looked up at the tall man. He was very muscular, and looked like he knew what he was doing. "Who are you?" The man asked._

"_Elliot" Elliot replied, sounding confident._

"_You look a little young to be down in here" The man told her._

"_I escaped from the colony" _

_The man inspected her. Elliot was only five feet tall, and looked like the size of a mouse. Her short black hair fell right below her ears, and had features of a Styx and colonist. "You look like you're a styx and colonist." He commented on her appearance. _

"_My father's a Styx, my mother was a colonist" Elliot replied toughly._

"_Alright, well then. I'm Drake. I escaped the colony years ago." _

"_Hello, Drake." _

"_Elliot, you look very young to be down here. Why don't you travel with me?" The man called Drake told her. Elliot smiled, but thought that maybe this Drake was lying. He could've been captured by the Styx, and sent to show as a refuge, and take her to the colony, and who knows what they would do to her. "You can trust me, I promise. I'm not with the Styx in any way at all. They took my life from me, and when they were done, they just dumped me into the prison cells." Drake told her. _

_Elliot smiled. Right now, she could trust him. Sure, she just met him, but she knew she could trust him not matter what, and, she'll be by his side for a __**long **__time. She knew Drake would train her to become strong, and plus, she won't be alone down here._

*End of Flashback*

Elliot sat there, about to burst into tears. She remembered the first feeling she got when Drake told her she could trust him. She remembered first meeting him, thinking he was a Styx. She remembered the hard times, when she was a young girl, and thought Drake was never coming back.

*Flashback*

_Elliot sat in the bunker, preparing a small, portioned amount of food for her and Drake. She set the food aside, and wondered where Drake was. He should've been back by now, she knew. _

_She hid the prepared food, and gathered her rifle. She made her way out of the bunker. She made sure she had everything she needed. Drake always told her to expect the unexpected down here. She walked around, looking in every direction for Drake. She turned around a corner, and saw Drake's rifle and eye scope. No, he couldn't of…was all she could think of. _

_She took his rifle, and started to run, looking everywhere for Drake, She saw his back pack. She tried to pick it up, although it was very heavy. She could barely lift it. Although she shouldn't of, she just had to leave it there. She kept running, and as she peered around a corner, she saw Drake, gripping his side. She ran over to him. "Drake! Drake!" She screamed. "What happened?!"_

"_There was a random shot from nowhere. I couldn't escape it. Go to the bunker, quickly." He told her._

"_N…no. I'm not leaving you here." She sternly told him. She crouched beside him, opening her bag, and grabbing some cloth. She wrapped it around Drakes stomach, making sure it was wrapped tightly. She tried to help him up, but failed miserably. "Elliot, go to the bunker, I'll be fine"_

_Elliot felt like she was about to burst to tears. "O…okay, here's your rifle, and scope. I found it…"_

"_Thank you, now go."_

_She ran to the bunker, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked at the food she hid. She started to nibble at it. She set it down._

_Hours passed by, and Drake did not appear. She became scared as each second went by. Then, she remembered she had to stay tough. People in the deeps did not cry because the person they travelled with might be dead. She stood up, wiping the small amount of tears from her cheeks. She grabbed her rifle, and prepared things to keep going. She put grabbed some ammunition, food, and some extra things needed. She ran out of the bunker, doing everything Drake had taught her to hide it. She went by the river, filling up her canteen. _

_Suddenly, Elliot had a gut feeling that she should go in the direction of the bunker. No, Drake wouldn't show. She still felt she should go. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself; she still felt she should go in the direction of the bunker. _

_Elliot gathered her canteen, sticking it in her bag. She started to make her way back to the bunker. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart bet faster. She turned a corner, hiding behind a stone wall. She quickly glimpsed at the person. It was a limiter. She stayed along that wall, quickly planning in her head. _

_She decided to just go for it, and shoot. She flexed her finger on the trigger. She shot the limiter, shooting him right in the heart. She hoped that no other limiters had heard this. _

_She quickly ran in the direction of the bunker, avoiding all obstacles. She ran, then suddenly tripped, finding herself on the ground, with a face-full of dirt. She eased her way off the ground, shaking the rather fowl dirt off of her clothing. _

_She jogged towards the bunker, getting it in small view. She saw how she hid it. Elliot slid her way inside, hoping maybe Drake was in there. She saw no Drake. Her heart dropped. __**There was still hope…**__ She slipped out of the bunker, quickly moving in the direction of Drake. She ran for maybe a couple of minutes, then, she saw Drake. She ran towards him. _

_Elliot looked up at Drake. "El," Drake said. "I told you to stay in the bunker. I looked for you earlier, not seeing you. Are you hurt?" _

_Elliot smiled. "I'm not hurt. I thought…you were dead, so, I set off on my own. I shot a limiter when I was going back."_

"_You shot a limiter?" He asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_Elliot, you are one independent, fierce girl. I'm proud of you. You did the right thing in going off on your own, and shooting that limiter. You learn well."_

_Elliot looked up at her loyal friend. "Thanks, Drake. I learn from the best." Elliot replied with a smirk._

_Drake chuckled. "Let's go to the bunker and prepare to move camp"_

"_Agreed." _

*End of Flashback*

Elliot just suddenly burst out crying. Of course, she felt she relied on people more, but, one of her best friends was dead, for sure. Yes, she felt weak, yes, she felt vulnerable. Yes, she did not feel independent.

Will noticed this, putting his left arm around Elliot's shoulders. Elliot leaned in towards his chest, taking him and his scent in. "Elliot," Will said.

"He's gone, forever, Will." Elliot said as she was crying.

"I know, I…know." Will tried to comfort Elliot. He knew he wasn't too good at comforting people-especially girls.

Elliot and Will sat like that on the temple step, for many minutes. Will just let Elliot sit there in his arms. In fact, he enjoyed Elliot being wrapped in his arms.

Will never thought he would see Elliot like this. He didn't exactly know how to react to the girl who he's best friends with and who he's in love with, crying. Elliot looked up at Will. Will looked down at Elliot, who was tightly wrapped in his arms. He leaned towards Elliot. She leaned towards him.

They were nearly a centimeter apart. Elliot could feel Will's breath lightly brushing her nose. Will could feel Elliot's soft, sad breath tickle his mouth. The two lovers leaned closer, touching lips.

Elliot felt Will's lips touch hers, and she suddenly felt that her world was spinning. Will felt Elliot soft lips, and he felt his world was also spinning.

The two leaned out, and Will had his eyes wide, and Elliot was smiling. "Elliot…I…I don't what came over…I…I'm sorry…" Will stuttered, with his cheeks a very light shade of pink and feeling burned up.

Elliot smiled, and laughed. "Don't apologize…." She said with a smile, then kissed him again, holding his jaw line. Will kept his arms around Elliot, and Will, he felt amazing, despite Drake was gone.

**A/N: There you guys go! Done! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it, and I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks too. Weird yet cute ending, huh? I just love Williot. I'm not sure how Elliot will even react to knowing Drake is dead. I love sappy Romance. Anyway, REVIEW! I hope you liked this :) The next one-shot will be about Drake and Elliot, and it will be set in Deeper. That's all I'm going to say! **

'**Til next time,**

**~Angela~**


End file.
